


A Lost Heartbeat

by littledreamj



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bar fights, Drunk Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hundreds Of OCS, Lance is a bi mess, Like fr slowburn, M/M, Multi, New idea so more tags will be add as the story continues, Pinning Matt, The Paladins and Friends have fun, YOLO moments, pinning Keith, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledreamj/pseuds/littledreamj
Summary: The Paladins find a distress signal sent out by The Queen of a planet called Eurasira, asking for aid in finding one of three Princesses of the Planet who has gone missing.The Queen explains their situation in the message, saying that a widespread panic has erupted among her people, lowering the planet's defence and leaving them vulnerable.Eurasira is one of the biggest Warrior planets in the known universe and has many resources.If The Empire were to attack they would be able to take these resources and could create powerful weapons, giving them the upper hand in the war.The Paladins must stop this before it is too late.





	1. Whistles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever VLD fanfic so take it easy on me.
> 
> Also this is very short cause I am brain dead and I don't wanna add anymore cause the more I add, the more nervous I become and then I never publish the chapter cause I'm too scared it sucks.

"I'm bored."

"Oh my god Lance, I'm trying to concentrate."

Katie glared at him, sneering almost, it's not intimidating, Her glasses are way too big for her face and makes her eyes look cartoony.

I try to hide a snort behind my hand but it did nothing and only seemed to anger the little gremlin more. "Lance!"

Sniggering at her futile attempt, I let out a concluding snort and give in. "Okay, Okay. Sorry!"

 

Me and my bud, Katie, are chillin' in the Green Lion's hangar, well less chilling and more me complaining while she messes with her tech thingamabobs.

I have no clue where the others are, though I have some guesses. Shiro, Keith and Krolia are probably training, Hunk cooking something ( He always does when He's stressed), Allura, Coran and Romelle are probably off doing some Altean whatever and Kosmo is definitely chewing on something He shouldn't be.

Nothing has happened in a while, The Empire is suspiciously quiet though I couldn't come to care, I mean we never get the chance to relax anymore and now we get to, The others don't see it that way, They think the Empire is brewin' up something bad and they're probably right but again, eh.

Though it is boring when we aren't doing missions, that's bad right? Probably.

"Hey Pidge?, Do ya think it'd be a good idea to have like... A sleepover?"

She looked up from her stuff with a raised eyebrow. "Lance, We live together." She says in a 'You stupid?' voice.

I groan, flopping back onto the ground. "You know what I mean!"

She laughs at my misery. "Duh, 'Course I do, Just teasin' ya."

"Ugh."

"I think it'd be fun!, You mean like the ones we use to have at the Garrison?"

Moving back into my previous position, Indian Style, I nod my head. "Yeah!, Think anyone will be up for it?"

She thinks for a moment. "Keith would definitely be a 'Fuck No' but everyone would force him, Krolia and The Alteans would probably be confused but up for it, Especially Romelle, She's always up for weird Human stuff, Hunk is a yes for sure, so is Matt and Shiro...Uh, Probably?" She shrugs nonchalantly.

I grin. "Yeah!, Let's do it!"

"The Lounge?"

"Duh."

"Nice."

\----------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Castle has some fun! Smiles all around.
> 
> Well until the alarms sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, who's enjoying this so far despite how little there is.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.

The Lounge was covered stem to stern in colourful blankets and pillows, varying from blues to pinks to golds and to reds.

Everyone agreed to do this, Keith was hesitant, no one's surprised, and everyone brought their own little something to add to the fun.

"Okay! Everyone hereabouts?" Allura projects her voice so everyone hears her, clasping her hands together. Everyone gives a holler as an answer. "Wonderful! Let's get started then." She grins brightly.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?!" Katie screeches, throwing her controller to the ground, Her eyes wide in bewilderment, a flashing 'Player two Wins!' on the holoscreen. Shiro was quietly sniggering at her, another controller in his hands. She instantly turns to him, pointing an accusing finger. "HE CHEATED!" She gapes.

Shiro shrugs dismissively, a sheepish but sinister smile on his face. "I didn't cheat Katie, I'm offended you'd say that." He replies in a mock 'How could you' tone.

"UGH!" She crosses her arms with an angry pout.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Okay...What if we..." Matt trails off, tongue stuck out in concentration. He was currently tinkering with a blob of wires, circuits and metal that seemed to be beeping on the table, poking and prodding at it with tools of many odd shapes with Katie leaning over to watch closely at it and to add a comment here and there. Everyone else was as far back from the table as they could be.

I mean, it could be a bomb.

\-------------------------------------------------------

A mass array of foods of different colours, shapes and sizes plop down onto the table, varying from what seems like breakfasts to lunches to dinners and to desserts. Hunk grins. "Bon Appetite."

Everyone gave a happy holler in appreciation and began to dig into to heaven.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lance hums softly, twisting The Princesses hair this way and that. "I think a dutch braid would be a good look on you Princess!" He says excitedly, eyes twinkling. She laughs softly at his enthusiasm, nodding along. "Do whatever you please Lance!"

Katie turns to Keith, grinning evilly. "Can I braid YOUR hair, Keith?"

"No."

"Aw."

"You can do mine!" Romelle butts in with a nervous but excited smile, Katie grins and moves up behind her to begin.

"What is...a braid?" Krolia mutters in bewilderment, looking onto the scene. Coran shrugs beside her.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Oh! Let's do truth or dare!" Katie says suddenly, jumping up.

Keith groans.

"What's that?" All the aliens in the room ask.

"It's a game!" Hunk continues on to explain.

Coran nods his head slowly, twisting his moustache. "It sounds fun! Let's do it!" Allura says, Romelle nodding along beside her.

Kosmo pops into the room and casually steals a pillow from Matt. "W- Hey!" Matt exclaims but the pillow was already gone and so was Kosmo. Shiro laughs at his misery.

Lance claps his hands together. "Who'll start?" He glances around.

Katie raises her hands. "I can since I suggested it." Everyone agrees.

She grins. "Okay! Keith, Truth or D-"

The alarms sounded and the room turned red.


End file.
